


Shibuya Miracle

by Alexandrorca



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrorca/pseuds/Alexandrorca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone called it a miracle, the four of them coming back to life. Neku thought otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibuya Miracle

That's what everyone called it.

I guess it does seem pretty miraculous: Four teenagers die in different parts of Shibuya on the same day. Except for a pair of siblings, none of the deceased had any connections to each other, besides sharing a death date. They were even sent to different hospitals.

But they weren't buried. Their families were outraged, but the teens were kept in the hospital for study. There was another thing the teens had in common: none of them decayed. (Thanks for that, by the way. It's always nice to wake up maggot-free.) Doctors and scientists flocked to Shibuya (You loved that publicity, didn't you?), running countless tests in the hopes of solving the medical mystery.

We were stored for three weeks. I was the only one who was actually "stored". The bodies of Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat traveled between a morgue and a lab throughout the three weeks. It was after those weeks, just when the Bitos and Misakis were on the verge on suing, that Shibuya saw a real miracle.

Shiki was first, so they say.

It was early in the morning, so early that it was late. There weren't that many people in the hospital yet. Maybe that's why the young doctor almost fainted when he found her. After all, Shiki's not that scary, but you really can't blame a guy for nearly wetting his pants when he hears a scream coming from the morgue of a deserted hospital. Shiki almost fainted too. She woke up in a better situation than anyone of us did, but she still stood as far away from the bodies as possible and screamed her heart out. Lucky for her, the young doctor actually believed she was genuinely Shiki Misaki. He took her out of the morgue quickly and rounded up the few doctors in the hospital.

They were continually amazed by her. They took some DNA samples to ensure she was really telling the truth, of course, but we all had to do that. They also ran all sorts of tests on her to check her vitals or whatever those X-rays and shots were for. Her results matched ours: perfectly normally, maybe in a better shape than we were before we died. They were about to call her parents, but then she made the same request we all did. She asked about the condition of three people she had never met before in her life. Of course, life isn't the only time to meet people, but I don't have to remind you of that.

About an hour later, Beat and Rhyme woke up to a more unpleasant situation. Each was lying on a cold, metal table in a white room. Dozens of faces colder and harder than the table stared down at them, while a scalpel hovered just inches from Beat's head. Naturally, they freaked out. Beat leapt from the table, the scalpel missing and grazing his forehead. Rhyme just stared at the doctors, shell-shocked.

Although they gave the research team the scare of their lives, Beat and Rhyme were identified as the real siblings and were moved to a real hospital room. Beat's cut was deep, but it would heal fast. Actually, he liked it. He thought the scar above his eye made him look cool. Excluding the cut, no one could get over how healthy the pair was. They had been mangled and disfigured grotesquely, but now it seemed as if the car accident never happened. They went home, and Beat finally made up with his parents. A sweet, happy ending until the paparazzi came.

I was last. I always was a late sleeper.

You were watching, weren't you? I thought so. Just so you know, it wasn't as funny to me. Were you laughing as I woke up with my fingers blue? Was it funny when I realized the doors were locked? I'm sure you were amused when I panicked, thinking I'd have to go into the Reaper's Game again. Was it hilarious to you when I pounded on the freezer door for ten minutes before a janitor found me?

You're an ass.

The janitor didn't believe who I was, even when I showed him my school I.D. And I'd finally found a use for that stupid card too. At least he gave me a blanket and coffee, but it wasn't nearly as good Mr. H's. Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme didn't have to wait for a half an hour in a lobby someone finally realized I should be dead. No one else had to be swarmed by random people asking me weird questions. Once everyone knew who they were, they didn't have to wait two hours before someone contacted their parents. I guess I'm just special, right?

I'd like to say these past few weeks have been hell, but I've already been there. I almost miss the UG. We can't go anywhere without being interrogated. Crazy scientists from all over the world keep trying to contact us so we can be lab rats. We can't see each other more than once a week, because it's too hard to go incognito every day. We can't even go to school, though I guess that's not so bad.

I'm hoping this'll die down soon. I'm not cut out to be a celebrity. When you gave me my life back, couldn't you give me back the same life?

I'm not even sure why I'm talking to you. When I told everyone that I still talk to you sometimes, they all thought I was crazy. Maybe I am. Still, I haven't talked to you in a while. I don't know why I am now…Where are you anyway? I know you're busy messing with people's heads and Jesus-beaming everything in sight, but can't you come to see us even once? Not that I miss you. Not after what you did. Asshole.

Well, whatever. Today we're meeting up at Hachiko. You can come, if you want. We could use another miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am well aware that Neku awoke in the middle of the Scramble. But I like this version too.


End file.
